1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device and a liquid ejection method.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejection devices are already known which comprise a movement mechanism for moving a medium in a movement direction relative to a head unit having a leading head and a trailing head; a leading nozzle row provided at one end of the leading head in an intersecting direction which intersects the movement direction, wherein nozzles are aligned in sequence from a first nozzle to an mth nozzle in a direction from the other end of the intersecting direction to the first end; a trailing nozzle row provided at the other end of the trailing head in the intersecting direction, wherein nozzles from a first nozzle to an mth nozzle are aligned in sequence in the intersecting direction, the nozzles being positioned downstream in the movement direction of the first nozzle through mth nozzle of the leading nozzle row; and a controller for ejecting liquid onto the medium moved in a relative fashion by the movement mechanism at an apportionment ratio A from the nozzles of the leading nozzle row and at an apportionment (1-A) from the nozzles of the trailing nozzle row corresponding to the leading nozzle row, and for forming a raster line by arraying a plurality of dots along the movement direction. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 9-138472.